Many enterprises provide user and development forums where individuals may post questions and issues related to services and products offered by an enterprise. These forums are typically offered over the Internet and submissions are received through one or both of web pages and emails. These forums are typically administered by the enterprise and postings are replied to by employees of the enterprise or by members of user groups.
The employees or user group members tasked with responding to postings sift through the postings to find postings they are able to respond to. The posts and responses may be provided though a web page or other interface or in email. However, there is no guarantee that a response will be provided. Further, the employee or user group member providing a response may not be fully qualified or most qualified to provide a response. As a result, the integrity of such forums may be compromised which may cause greater call volumes to expensive help desks and otherwise discourage users and developers from continued use of products and services offered by such enterprises.